


Rain and Sunshine

by Punkpoemprose



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkpoemprose/pseuds/Punkpoemprose
Summary: An Anna Weekend 2017 Project.Recency/ Pride and Prejudice (2005) Frozen AUPrincess Anna of Arendelle is desperately in love with Mr. Kristoff Bjorgman, but an initial slight on the day they meet causes great strife in their relationship.





	1. Rain

She saw him running, running from her, and her heart ached. She kindly excused herself from the company of her sister and the church’s priest and followed. Once out of doors the torrent of rain soaked her gown, pressing the fabric to her skin. Her hair became nearly as damp as if she had just bathed, and the pattering of each drop along the flagstones was the music of the chase. She had to reach him. She needed to tell him that whatever it was her cousin had said was very likely false or misconstrued by hearsay.

She watched him cross the bridge into the nearby park, and she knew that so long as he thought that she was not trailing him, he would take refuge under the relative dryness of the gazebo. It was the only structure in the park with anything close to a roof, and she had spent many an afternoon there. She had hoped to bring him there herself under better circumstances. She slowed to a walk and, crossing the bridge herself, and found him in the expected location.

The structure was Grecian in style, and he appeared equally as handsome as he was lost, leaning against one of the pillars of the small structure. His face was twisted into such an expression that she could not quite understand it, though she took to be a mixture of shock and anxiousness. She couldn’t blame him for reacting as such, as she presumed he had been told something quite incorrect, though distressing never the less.

“Mr. Bjorgman,” she said, entering the gazebo her heart beating wildly in her chest, “I’m afraid I can no longer bear it, I have struggled through these last months, it has been a torment─”

She saw him jump upon hearing her voice. She hadn’t realized that she had been quite so sneaky. She assumed that he knew she was approaching. Nevertheless, she continued speaking. She had to. It was all she could think to do.

“I went to the church today with the single goal of seeing you.”

He stared at her for a moment, curiosity in his eyes but his lips still downturned. “Me?”

She took a deep breath and continued, “Despite my better judgment, society’s expectations of me, your far lower birth compared with my rank… I’ve decided to put all that aside, if you would just end my agony.”

He stared, this time deeper, his eyes burning through her flesh and into her very soul. She shifted with discomfort, and finally he spoke. “I don’t understand.”

“I love you,” she said, the words too simple for what she meant, “passionately. Please do me the honor of taking my hand.”

He looked more confused than she had ever seen him. He was always so certain of himself, and she wasn’t sure whether his confusion was a good thing or a bad thing. Regardless he was driving her mad waiting for his response.

He huffed, and she saw his hands go into fists at his side, there was a slight tremble in them, matched only by that in her own. She could not stop shaking, and she was certain it had little to do with how soaked she was from the cool summer rain.

“Princess, I appreciate the struggle you have been through and please believe me when I say that it was never my intention to cause you any pain. For that I am very sorry.”

She stared at him. He was fixing the buttons on his sleeves, his blond hair clung to his forehead, soaked from the rain, and she longed to brush it aside. His words, however, cut her to her core.

“Is that your answer then?” she asked, wondering if he was at all affected by the hurt in her voice that she was unable to hide despite immense effort.

“It is,” he responded simply though he did not meet her eye. He looked down at the ground and there was a slight shake to his shoulders.

“Are you laughing at me?” she asked, her voice still pained, but marking the return of her usual fire when it came to their arguments. He had called her feisty once before, and if he thought as much, she might as well retain her title.

“No.”

“Are you rejecting me?”

He simply stared at her, as if unable to come up with words to say. She didn’t need to hear it, she knew he was. However, there was still something between them, something practically tangible, that told her even if he said there was no love between them, something like it did remain in both their hearts.

“I’m certain that when you return to your senses and are sobered, you will recall the factors which originally hindered your regard and therefore they will help to overcome it.”

Neither moved. Neither spoke. The silence between them was louder than any word, and the rain and thunder played the orchestra to their sad opera. She knew that he could have a sharp tongue, but never had it cut her so deeply. She feared she might die, split in two from any further lashing, however she could not prevent herself from asking him further why he might hold such an opinion. She had been called, more than once, a glutton for punishment. She would see to it that such a title fit.

“May I inquire as to what I have said, what I have done, which has given grounds for such an uncivil rebuff when offered with such courtesy?”

He looked at her as if he were appalled, and he advanced on her, his face twisting with pain.

“May I first inquire as to why you would choose to show your interest with thinly veiled if not entirely open insults to myself? Why say that your like of me was against your better judgement? I would be civil Princess, if you had been so to me.”

She felt like taking a step back, but she would not be intimidated, “Surely you know that it was not my intention to─”

He cut her off, “But I have other reasons for my dismissal. Reasons which you are certainly aware of.”

She stopped, silently cursing her cousin for speaking to him, “What reasons are those?”

“Do you honestly believe I wouldn’t know that you were toying with me all along? That I was so unintelligent, so low on the societal food chain to not know that you were engaged to someone else?”

Anna felt as though he had slapped her across the face. Surely, he had to understand her situation. But his words made it evident he did not.

“I’m not a plaything for royalty Anna. I won’t be toyed with when you have already accepted the proposal of another man. Do you deny it?”

She was frozen in place, he was seething, but there was only one answer she could give. “I do not deny it.”

He shook his head, as if she disgusted him. “How could you?”

She felt like she were dying. She couldn’t tell him. No one could know, but she found the words tumbling from her lips.

“Because I don’t love him!”

“Then why would you agree to marry him?”

“Because I wasn’t allowed to say no!”

She watched him freeze up. She didn’t realize how close they had gotten as they argued. His nose was nearly touching hers, and she knew that if she just leaned forward slightly her lips would be on his.

He said nothing else, so she was the one to step away. “Please forgive me sir for taking up so much of your time.”

As she turned to walk away she felt his eyes upon her. When she left him behind under the gazebo, she hoped that he could not see her tears mixing and falling with the rain.


	2. Sunshine

She saw him walking. He was dressed, but not as he should be for one who is out and about, however the same could be said for her in her simple gown and jacket, nary a petticoat to be seen and her corset loosely tied. He, however, looked handsome with his shirt mussed, no vest or cravat, jacket thrown on top. She was certain that anyone else would have thought their garb inappropriate, but in the dim light of dawn in a hay field a fair walk away from both of their residences, no one would see them enough to care.

 She walked towards him, past the wildflowers and fences. She thought that, from a distance, he was looking at her. She thought perhaps that he was smiling, although she didn’t allow herself to hope. Her pride had truly gotten in the way of their relationship, and if he could not find it within himself to forgive her, she wouldn’t blame him. Especially after what she was told one of the royal advisors said to him.

She shuddered to think of it. As far as she was concerned, royal or not, Kristoff was perfectly suitable for her. She’d give her crown for him if she had to. She had fallen for him, and while she would bow to his wishes, there would be no other for her. She was hoping that if he would speak to her, she wouldn’t find herself doomed to spinsterhood.

When she finally reached him, she found that his gaze was so intently upon her, that she blushed under the weight of it.

“I couldn’t sleep,” he said simply, gesturing about the meadow as if to explain something about why the walk was required, however she already understood.

“Nor I,” she responded quickly. The sun was rising higher into the sky and she couldn’t help but ask herself how long they had both been wandering about, and how it was they happened to stumble upon one another. She didn’t voice the question, but rather after a pause she said, “The council─”

“Yes, I received a visit,” he responded, looking away for a moment.

“How could I make amends for such rudeness?” she asked simply, although his eyes were kind and held no ill will towards her. She still felt an immense guilt for what they had done.

“After what you and your sister have done for the harvesters,” he said, bringing up something which she personally felt was so small. Yes, she had talked her sister into signing some paperwork to provide protection for ice harvesters in the winter so that more of them came home. It was something long overdue, something which should have been in place since or before the founding of the Arendelle line. “And leaving Hans─”

He paused for a moment, and looked at her. His eyes swam with equal parts exaltation and sadness. “For the things I’ve said to you, I should be making amends.”

She shook her head, stepping closer to him. “Surely you must know that I did it all for you. You were too generous to deal with all the insults to your person I have made since the very first on the day we met. However I should inform you that the council’s visitation to you has given me room to hope, which given our past I had scarcely allowed myself to even dream of. If your feelings are still as they were on that rainy afternoon please tell me so and I will never again bother you, but you should know that my feelings from that day are still true.”

For a few moments, they simply stared at one another, and she felt her heart skip a beat. The ghost of a smile was growing on his lips and she so badly wanted to hope that her feelings would be reciprocated.

“And if your feelings have changed─” she could feel the tears welling up in her own eyes, threatening to roll down her cheeks as a tightness in her throat made it harder to speak, “Then you must know that you have enthralled me, body and soul, and I love─ I love─ I love you. No matter what it means, I never wish to be parted from you from this day on.”

He stared another moment, the sun risen and the fog dissipated. She could see love in his deep brown eyes as he stepped even nearer to her, completely closing the space between them, and embraced her fully.

“Well then,” he said softly, breath tickling her ear, lips so close to her neck that she thought he might press them to her skin, “You’re terribly cold my love.”

Her knees grew weak at the words, but she fell into his warm arms. She looked up and he pressed his forehead into hers. There would be time for kissing later, but first he had to return with her to the castle and speak to the Queen about her hand, which Anna knew for a fact, was already his to have.

 


End file.
